The Moments I Remember Most
by NamiHikari
Summary: But what they didn't realize—was how special they were to each other. / darknessversuslight's 100 Theme Challenge. Expect Drabbles and Oneshots.
1. Introduction  Then and Now

**AN**: Hi again! I know I haven't exactly updated the chapters for my previous stories…I'm no writer, but I just do this for fun. Maybe someday I'll finish them. But for now I decided to start something new…again. I decided to do darknessversuslight's

(On Deviantart) 100 theme challenge. Honestly I don't know how far I'll get. And I might skip a theme or two and replace it with something else maybe. Series of drabble, or one shots.

This will be based on my current OTP of Terra and Aqua. Contains, OC, AU, and others.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>01. Introduction – Then and Now.<p>

_Then_

"Terra! Come at here at once!"

He ran towards the entrance of the castle, hearing a call from his Master. Little footsteps echoed throughout the halls, and as soon as he stepped outside, he saw a new figure before him, right next to the master himself. He could always remember that she had the most vibrant shade of blue hair. It reminded him of the sea he visited every summer.

They stood apart from each other. Pairs of blue orbs—hers with a brighter cerulean blue, while his was a more darker hue. Being about the same height, Terra tried to stand on his tippy toes, wanting to be the bigger man. _Ick, it's a girl! _He said to himself. Eyebrows furrowed more serious, and pointed a finger at her. "Master, who is she?"

But she stood there calmly, with eyes, serene as the receding tidal waves. She was silent though, her aquamarine eyes gazing at the other boy.

"Terra, this is Aqua. She will be staying with us from now on. Be sure to help her out as well, because she too is someone who is special just like you."

_Aqua..that's a nice name. _

The two just stared at each other—Terra giving a more serious glare. The only thing that came between them, was awkward silence.

_Now_

_Someone special, huh?_

She can still remember the words her Master said long ago during their introduction. She regrets not being able to say anything sooner—he probably thought she was weird for the first few weeks they started living to together. But now that's all changed.

She was now an apprentice of the Keyblade, alongside him. Both of them growing up in the same place. They practically did almost everything together.

"Terra, hurry up! We're gonna be late for training!" She didn't realize what time already it was.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He said, not too far behind her.

- - - - - - x; 

He knew that she was special; having a power to wield the keyblade with such grace, and magnificence. She knew he was special—sensing so much power within him that made the earth quake.

But what they didn't realize—was how special they were to _each other_.

* * *

><p>Phew, I haven't written anything in so long.<br>Writing's not exactly my specialty, so I don't know how this goes for me. XD


	2. Complicated

**02.** – Complicated

When it comes to magic, Aqua is the one you would want to come to. She could easily make multiple firaga balls. A Thundaga shot was like cake walk to her.

On the other hand, her rival Terra had nothing on Aqua when it came to advanced spells like that. It was so difficult to even do a Zero Gravity spell. He wanted to lean towards just physical combat instead—but Master Eraqus always reiterated that _you must know both Magic and Attack if you are to become master one day_. How could he argue with that?

"Agh!"

Terra heaved sigh of frustration. He hovered in a black floating sphere momentarily before landing on his back with a giant thud. A flash of blue hair and eyes appeared in front of him and offered him a hand. "You okay, Terra?"

"Y-Yeah…Thanks Aqua." his gloved hands grabbed a hold of hers, and pulled himself back up.

"Dammit," He cursed to himself. "I keep casting the spell on myself for some reason. This is so complicated…" Terra whined, dusting the dirt of his clothes.

"It takes a little practice," She replied.

He groaned, trying the spell once more. "I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." He mumbled, and raised his keyblade in the air.

Aqua walked over, her thin frame leaned over his lean one. Raising his arm higher in the air, Terra could feel the warmth crawl in his cheeks by the touch of her soft fingers.—why was he blushing? Although, he never noticed how smoother her skin looked…

Aqua, more or less, was oblivious. She just wanted nothing more than helping out her friend. "You just need to raise your Keyblade higher, and focus on your target a bit more." She stated, then went off in the distance a few meters.

"Now, just keep your eye on me."

And for sure Terra didn't. Terra couldn't keep her eyes off of her one bit. With another attempt at the spell, his eyes stayed glued to her body.

"Ah!" She emitted a startled shriek. The next thing she knew, she was floating in mid air.

"Nice work, Terra.."

* * *

><p>Not sure where i was going with this. And i guess this is when they were in their mid-teens. Before Ven came around. o|<p> 


	3. Making History

**03 – Making History**

There was an excessive amount of panting and heavy breathing. They were at their limits. It was tiring for Terra to keep going. But he wouldn't give up. Aqua wasn't too far ahead of him either, but she was getting exhausted. Sweat drenched their bodies, as they tried speeding up, going at a more rapid pace.

_Huff Huff Huff! _

"Aqua…How're you holding up?" the brunette asked.

"I-I'll be okay.." The blue haired female replied weakly.

Their insides burned just as they were so heated on the outside. The two finally reached the end point as they both stopped to catch their breath.

Meanwhile, Ven was cheering happily. "Jeez, you guys are making history as the SLOWEST running keyblade wielders. I'll be having my 10 scoops of icecream now." The spiky blond said triumphantly.

"Don't rub it in!" Terra groggily shot back.

"Ven…you're…just too quick…" The blunette gave a sheepish smile.

Ventus was the fastest of the three when it came to running laps in the Land of Departure. He continued smiling happily as a child. It was his…specialty.

Master Eraqus would surely make them do more agility practices on them for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> LOL, I hope i unlocked your inner dirty minds. ;D  
>Ven won the race around the land of departure.<p>

I'm trying to do one theme per day ! xDD  
>Please RR!


	4. Rivals

04 – Rivals

He wanted to the strongest; the most proficient warrior out there. To be a Keyblade master-It had always been his dream ever since he was blessed with such a magnificent weapon. But the part he often forgot about…

_Was her._

They couldn't just simply hand the title of Keyblade master on the silver platter. He had to _fight_ for it. And that meant against _her_.

To see her, who quickly adjusted to every single training exercise that the Master had given them. To see her graceful figure jump in the air, dodging projectiles that came at her. Those beautiful blue keen eyes that could see everything. She was quite the formidable opponent, no?

But he was always the one out of breath—she made it look **easy**.

Forever would he seem to be a step behind her. Forever he would _admire _her.

Forever they would be rivals.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was _always be on his mind_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for not updating in a little bit. I had a physics trip to sixflags..and i was lazy. |D

So here, Terra's deep in thought about Aqua, how they would always be rivals. Each action would be based of her reaction.

LOL i dont know what i was going with this. I'll try and update more.


End file.
